vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukio Hans Vorarlberna
Summary Yukio Hans Vorarlberna (雪绪･ハンス･フォラルルベルナ, Yukio Hansu Foraruruberuna) is a Fullbringer and formerly member No. 005 of the organization known as Xcution. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Around 20 years-old Classification: Human, Fullbringer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Bringer Light to boost his speed), Expert Hacker, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, Statistics Amplification (Can use Bringer Light to boost his speed), Limited Fast-Forward (In the Pocket Dimension), Virtual Clones Creation, Limited Gravity Manipulation (In the Pocket Dimensions, can raise gravity to 4.5G), Limited Weather Manipulation (In the Pocket Dimensions, can change it to 48.2C), Limited Wind Manipulation (In the Pocket Dimension, can bring it down to -0.5), Soul Manipulation (Fullbringers can manipulate the souls of objects), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistant to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown (Can create a pocket dimension with Karakura Town in one of them and has full control over his dimensions) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, likely higher with Invaders Must Die Standard Equipment: His Fullbring, Invaders Must Die a PSP Device Intelligence: Genius Hacker Weaknesses: Gets distracted a lot by his ego, and his Fullbring can work so long as his video game has battery. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fullbring:' All objects in the Bleach universe have souls. The Fullbringers are children whose mothers were attacked by Hollows before they were born. The remnants of the Hollow's powers stayed on their mothers and were passed to the, thus making the powers they possess more similar to Hollows. It enables them to manipulate the souls in matter to assist them to perform supernatural actions such as using the ground to push themselves higher, using the souls in air to fly/walk. They can use this to strengthen their attacks, increase their speed, or for simple things like using the soul in a beverage to pull towards their mouth. Fullbringers that have a high affinity with a certain object can manifest and change the form of that object, that is their Fullbring. *'Bringer Light:' The Fullbringer's equivalent of Shunpo, however this is achieved by manipulating the soul inside everything else to enhance their movements. Fullbring *'Sealing:' Yukio can use his Fullbring to seal his opponents in his own pocket dimension. *'Internal Pocket Dimension:' Yukio can manipulate the pocket dimension in his game to do a variety of things, from manipulating the enviroment to make it more deadly for anyone trapped, or give them place to rest for training purposes. *'Fast-Forward Option:' Yukio can manipulate time in his dimension to make it where a few days inside the dimension would equate to an hour in the real world. * Tracking Bug: Yukio also has the ability to place a tracker on other people to help him find that person. * Holographic Clones: At a younger age, Yukio used to create holographic clones of his parents, which he talked to. File:InvadersMustDie.gif|Sealing File:InvadersMustDie2.gif|Internal Pocket Dimension File:Fast-Foward.gif|Fast-Forward File:Tracking_Bug.gif|Tracking Bug Digital Radial Invaders *'Digital Effects:' Yukio can create a camouflage himself and his allies from the enemy and create clones of himself and others to trick them. * Digital Blade: Yukio is capable of creating digital blades from anywhere that can attack opponents. *'Chatroom:' Yukio can send groups of people into separate pocket dimensions as a way to make it easier to fight his opponents in one-on-one combat. * Digital Missiles: Yukio can create missiles that create an explosion, even when cut by Tōshirō Hitsugaya. * Digital Shield: Yukio uses his gauntlets to generate a shield that protects him from his opponent's attacks. * Digital Monsters: Yukio can spawn monsters that he programmed to destroy his opponent in any part of his dimension, though at the risk of having them crush anything that gets in their way, including himself. File:DigitalRedialInvaders.gif|Digital Effects File:DigitalRedialInvaders2.gif|Digital Blade File:Digital_Chatrooms.gif|Chatrooms File:Digital_Missiles.gif|Digital Missiles File:Digital_Shield.gif|Digital Shield File:Digital_Monsters.gif|Digital Monsters Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Time Users Category:Air Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users